


I remember the day you told me you were leaving

by Someonewhosfunny



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Transfer Angst, takes place during the world cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someonewhosfunny/pseuds/Someonewhosfunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're at the World Cup and Iker finds out Cesc has moved to Chelsea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I remember the day you told me you were leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Amnesia by 5sos. I wrote this a while ago, before I wrote the other fabsillas thing I posted, but I waited to post it for whatever reason. Just a conversation about how Iker found our Cesc was leaving. It's mostly dialogue. My take on why the Spanish goalie may have been so distracted this World Cup (I'm just teasing). Let me know what you think!

            “I can’t believe you’re going back to England,” is what Iker told him as soon as he walked into his hotel room.

            Cesc stood at the door and watched Iker make his way through his room to sit on his bed. Geri was in the shower, but he wouldn’t be too long. They really couldn’t have this conversation now. Not while at the World Cup, the biggest stage in the football world. Feelings didn’t matter here in the suffocating Brazilian city. The only thing that mattered was _winning_.

            “What was I supposed to _do_ , Iker? They didn’t want me anymore,” he huffed childishly.

            He’d left Arsenal years ago with a heavy heart and the hopes of something even better in Barcelona. It was his boyhood club and the possibilities of success were endless because _it was_ _FC Barcelona_. He was supposed to win trophies upon trophies with the club and retire an absolute legend. But, as it turned out, there would be no statues of him at the Camp Nou.

            “I don’t know. There are other clubs in Spain, you know?”

            “Yeah, but _I_ can’t play for another Spanish club. You really think any of them could pay Barca’s transfer fee?”

            Cesc was angry that he even needed to be explaining himself. Wasn’t it obvious to Iker? He had no other _choice_.

            “You could’ve come to Real Madrid…”

            “Are you insane?” Cesc sneered. “You’re kidding me. Go to Real Madrid? Are you on drugs right now? Yeah, like hell.”

            “What?” Iker replied, a little defensively. “Like it’s any different than what you’re doing now?”

            “What the hell is that suppose to mean?”

            “You’re a former Arsenal captain and you’re moving to Chelsea.”

            Cesc huffed in annoyance.

            “Shut up, okay? Arsenal had a chance to take me back and it turns out they don’t want me either. So thanks Iker. For reminding me.”

            There it was. The stinging pain of being rejected from not one club he loved, but two.

            “Cesc…” Iker started.

            The man in question stalked towards the bed, anger rolling through him.

            “No, shut up. I know I’m undesirable, okay? I’m unloved and unwanted and I should just quit football all together and go sell hot dogs on a New York City street and everyone will forget about me and I’ll die alone and stray cats will feed off my flesh.”

            He flopped back onto the bed dramatically and Iker sighed.

            “You’re not undesirable.”

            “Yes I am,” he mumbled through the pillow he threw over his face.

            “Your body won’t be eaten by stray cats,” Iker tried again, attempting to lighten the mood with some humor.

            “Yes it will,” he wailed pitifully.

            “Cesc…”

            “Don’t _Cesc_ me. Not when you come here yelling at me for something I can’t help.”

            “I’m sorry I sounded like I was yelling at you. I didn’t mean for you to feel that way.”

            Iker felt more like an adult than he ever had before.

            “Don’t you understand that I don’t want to ever be away from you,” Cesc explained, sitting up so he could look Iker in the eyes and speak clearly. “But I’m a professional and now I’m gonna be living in London again. So either you tell me right now that it’s too much for you to handle and break up with me or you suck it up and deal with it like I am.”

            The younger man was staring indignantly at Iker, with eyes seemingly made of stone. He was giving him an ultimatum and Iker sighed, knowing there really was no choice at all.

            “I guess I better brush up on my English.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
